1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a knob lock mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a knob lock mechanism to assemble a LCD base.
2. Description of Related Art
As the liquid crystal display (LCD) manufacturing technology advances rapidly, LCD monitors are applied in various fields and replace CRT monitors.
In order to meet various customer demands for an LCD monitor, more products are specialized for specific demands. For instance, an LCD monitor can be installed on a wall by means of a base, which attaches to the wall firmly; some LCD monitors are placed on a desk by means of a normal base, which supports the LCD monitor. Moreover, the height of an LCD monitor pedestal must be adjustable to meet the various needs of desks, persons or chairs of different heights.
Furthermore, a conventional LCD monitor pedestal is usually wider or thicker than the LCD monitor itself. If an LCD monitor and its pedestal are not disassembled for packing, the package size thereof is very large.